Tigzon (comics)
Tigzon ''(comics) '''is an upcoming manga-style webcomics, written and illustrated by "Alex XD" Junaibi, which updates every weekends on deviantArt.com starting with June 13, 2014. The webcomics are loosely based on a Sploder game series of the same name and feature new designs of the Tigzon characters, as well as new character, introducing to the series. All comics will be drawn in shōnen manga-style, inspired by manga/anime series such as One Piece and Fairy Tails. Synopsis Tigzon follows a new backstory adventure that loosely based off the storyline of the orignal Tigzon games. It features Alex "Ashiko Chu" Chang, who has the ability to transform with his power crystal into a powerful tiger-fox creature. He was accompanied by his friends, Leaf Loola and Tina Loola on their never-ending search and battles with their nemesis, Rex Chang and the newcomer, Ray Ratai. New allies will be arriving to their homeland, while a group of villiailg, on their goal to defeat Tigzon (Alex Chang). The webcomics takes place in the future years, which is located on New-Yorko (a portmanteau of a Western country, New York and Tokyo, Japan) enlivened by aliens. Characters 'Main characters *'Alex "Ashiko Chu" Chang:' A 16-years old teenage boy and son of LIv Massona. He is outgoing, trouble-maker, who is addicted to anime, video games and action movies. He has an ability to transform into a powerful tiger-fox hybrid creature, who he called himself, "Tigzon", by using his Power crystal that is stuck on his chest. He often have a crush on Leaf Loola *'Leaf "Lolo" Loola:' A 16-years old teenage girl and an adopted-daughter of Commando Rez. She pictured as a intelligent, beautiful, and a bit of sassy tomboy. She have a pet weawolf, named Kurvy and she often seen Alex Chang as her only friend. *'Tina "Tin" Loola:' Leaf's 14-old step-sister and an expert mechanic. She is a bit of cocky and sometimes intelligent with technology. She is addicated with video games and girly movies (Mostly movies about ponies). *'Kurvy the Weawolf:' Leaf's pet weasel-wolf hybrid character, that loves Nachos and Tacos. He is hatred of the Puffies creatures and his arch-nemesis, Poofy, the mascot dog of the RED Headquarters. His style is similar to Daxter from the Jak and Daxter series *'Liv Massona' (a.k.a Dr. Massona):' Alex's caring mother and scientist. She was the wife of Mikey "Chi" Chang, after death from an plane crush accident. She always works with the RED Headquarters' Scientist Lab. *'Professor "MuMu" Muzuka: Liv Massona's friend and a goofy scientist. He has crazy inventions that has helped Tigzon and his friends on occasion. He has a rivarly with Ray Ratai and also a friend of Mikey "Chi" Chang. 'Antagonists' *'Rex "Rendy X" Chang': Brother of Mikey Chang and his transformation of Lord Xtro, a strong human-dragon creature, that willing to defeat all aliens (including Tigzon). He is hatred with peace and kind with the citizens of New-Yorko and he is the leader of RED Headquarters, a evil armed force. *'Ray "Captain Ray Ray" Ratai:' The leader of the Rawbots pirate group, which he have a deal with Rex Chang to defeat Tigzon. His Rawbots crew are filled with robotic animal-like creatures, known as the Klitchers. Category:Tigzon series Category:Comics